Near-infrared fluorescence and Raman spectra were acquired from post-mortem, unfixed temporal cortex and white matter specimens. Alzheimer's diseased (AD) and non-AD control brains were represented. Both the fluorescence and Raman scattering measurements could distinguish AD from non-AD temporal cortex tissue.